


The Dance

by BookshopLaura



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been acting strangely and frustratingly recently, but Merlin is determined to forget it for a night out at the Harvest festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin is annoyed at Arthur. Because Arthur is the biggest idiot in the entire kingdom. But lately he has been an even bigger idiot. Merlin knows he’s probably just being too sensitive about it. He’s always known he’s not attractive. Ears too big, mouth too big, eyes too wide and set too far apart. There have been a few people who have taken a shine to him, so he’d always not worried too much. He was sure to find someone willing to put up with him. But recently Arthur has been strutting. That’s the only way Merlin can think of it. He’ll walk around without a top on, and not just when he usually would. And he’s cleaner than he usually is and always brushing his hair and working out more. Just so that he can draw the conversation round to getting Merlin to admit that Arthur is attractive. Because it’s not enough that the entire kingdom thinks that he’s gorgeous, Merlin has to agree with them. He’d tried just rolling his eyes or calling him a clotpole. But it’s beginning to grate on him. Arthur must be able to see the discomfort Merlin’s in, that’s probably why he’s doing it. As part of their usual jabbing and riling. Merlin hints once, just once, that Arthur has put on a little weight, and Arthur (being Arthur) has to prove a point. has to make Merlin eat his words. 

Merlin pauses in his angry polishing of Arthur’s armour. It could be worse. Arthur has only occasionally made comments about Merlin’s ridiculous ears. And he’s only ever called them ridiculous, never actually called Merlin ugly. But it’s always a competition. He’s so much stronger than Merlin, doesn’t he look so well in this nicely made suit made especially for him to highlight how broad his shoulders are, how strong his arms. Come here, Merlin, isn’t my bicep nearly twice the size of yours. Well, maybe if Merlin trained with the Knights (which he’d probably hate), rather than do chores for Arthur (which he knows he hates), then he’d also have arms like Arthur. But he doesn’t. 

Merlin shakes his head to try and dispel the thoughts. He should be happy. Tonight is a celebration, a party of sorts. Today is the Lammas festival, or the festival of First Fruits, Harvest. The townsfolk are putting on a bonfire and dancing after the King has been presented with the first loaf of bread to be made from this year’s harvest. Arthur will be looking forward to this bit particularly, he loves being the centre of attention. But he’s also informed Merlin that he’s determined to adopt the garb of a ‘peasant’ and join in with the later townsfolk's celebrations. That is after he’s convinced all of the other nobles and knights to drink enough that they won’t notice his absence. Merlin’s not happy about that. He doesn't really want to babysit Arthur tonight, not when he’s in such a bad mood with him. He’s just convincing himself that it can’t be that bad when Arthur pushes the door open and immediately begins divesting himself, demanding a bath.  
\---  
The festival is more than Merlin could have imagined. The night is clear and warm, the crowds lively and happy. Everyone has gathered in the town square, where a dance floor has been built, and a band is in full flow with the liveliest tunes that they know. The dancers are a mix of abilities and techniques. Some of the more upper class merchants and castle servants show off by throwing in some moves that they picked up or at least seen at court. Some of the farmers nearer the town have also headed in and are showcasing their more provincial moves, with a little more ability. But the atmosphere is amazing. The smell of sweetmeat sellers who are drifting through the crowds attracts Merlin, but he ignores it for now, because he sees a young woman standing by the dance awkwardly. She clearly wants to dance, and whatever else Merlin is bad at, he’s always been a good dancer. So he steps forward.  
\---  
The dance is like a whirlwind, Merlin feels like his feet barely touch the ground. It’s almost more like swimming, no flying, than dancing. The young woman is lovely, a pretty smile and she has good rhythm. They chat a little, joking over nothing much in particular, but it makes Merlin laugh. It’s just lovely to feel this free; to not have to worry about work or Arthur or their destiny or anything other than where his feet need to be in the next seconds. 

“You’re a wonderful dancer.” Says the woman.

“You’re pretty good yourself!” says Merlin, twirling her around. 

“I love to dance. My fiancé and I dance all the time!”

“Really!” says Merlin, smiling. It strikes him that he should be jealous. To be dancing with a beautiful woman who is telling him she’s taken. But he isn’t. Tonight isn’t about that. 

“Couldn’t he make it tonight?” he asks.

“Oh yes, he’s just taking a rest. He twisted his ankle on a wonky floorboard earlier. We actually met at a dance and we haven’t stopped yet. He’s sitting over there; he’ll be back in a dance or two.” She says, waving smiling to a man sitting at a table outside a tavern across the square. He’s waving and smiling back, no hint of concern on his face. Merlin’s just about to ask if her fiancé minds her dancing with others, when his eyes light on the man next to him. It’s Arthur, tankard in hand. But he’s not paying it much attention. He’s just staring at Merlin, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. 

“Someone you know?” asks the woman, pulling Merlin back into the dance. Merlin tries to concentrate, but it’s off-putting to think that Arthur is watching him. 

“He’s... my boss.” Says Merlin stiffly, and he knows his dancing isn't as good as it was a few moments ago. 

“Sneak off did you, meant to be working?” asks the woman. 

“No,” says Merlin and straightens a little. He has every right to be here, dancing. And if Arthur has a problem with it then stuff him.

“Are you sure, because you keep looking at him, and he hasn’t stopped looking at you. Are you in trouble?” Merlin’s just about to insist that no, he isn’t and that they should carry on, when he hears the music draw to a close. The group are dispersing and rearranging, and he’s going to ask the young woman for another dance, but he sees her fiancé getting up, his face beaming. So he thanks her for the dance and pats the man companionably on the shoulder as the man takes his place opposite his fiancée for the next dance. Merlin steps down the rather wonky steps off of the dance floor, and is walking towards the tavern when he nearly runs into Arthur.

“Merlin!”

“Si...Arthur. Are you enjoying yourself?” Arthur seems a little awkward, out of place. He’s obviously thrown at being here; he’s never been to a peasant festival before. And to find himself without a guide must have set him on edge.

“Yes, very much... I didn't know you could dance.” He says frowning, as if it's some great secret Merlin's been hiding.

“Well, servants aren't supposed to dance at feasts, at least not where you lot can see us. Besides I don’t think my dancing is refined enough for the royal court.” snarks Merlin.

“But you dance beautifully” blurts out Arthur. Merlin looks up and Arthur seems to redden a little.

“I mean usually you trip over your own feet, but you and the girl were the best ones in the set.”

“I think her intended will easily show me up” says Merlin, turning so that he can watch them as the music restarts. 

They do make a beautiful pair, both knowing exactly how the other will move, laughing and flowing. For a moment Merlin is lost in the poetry of the moment: the way they dance, the smell of the bonfire, the sound of the music and stamping of feet. It’s such a perfect moment. 

“Are you going to dance?” asks Merlin, turning to Arthur. Arthur’s still wearing that slightly anxious look.

“No, no. The only dances I know are courtly ones, I’ll stick out like a sore thumb. They don’t have the same energy as these dances.” For a moment Merlin is tempted to jibe at Arthur for that, since when has Arthur been self conscious about his dancing. 

“What’s the matter?” asks Merlin seriously.

“It’s just... You look really ... handsome tonight.” Merlin is livid. 

“Is it really that bad that there's one thing I'm better than you at. Does it really shock you that I might not be completely useless and ugly?” he asks sharply, turning Arthur to face him. 

“What, no!” says Arthur, eyes wide. Then Arthur is grabbing him by the upper arm and dragging him. It’s just down an alleyway, out of the way of the crowd. He shoves Merlin against the wall of the tavern. It’s dark here, the only light coming from the torches up around the dance and in front of the tavern. It means that Merlin can only see some of Arthur’s face, most in shadow. He’s dropped his head again.

“Merlin, I didn’t mean it like that. “

“Then what did you mean it like?”

“It just shocked me a little. You were smiling so much and...” 

“Oh, so now my happiness is a cause for concern too!” says Merlin, frowning even more. Really Arthur’s need for one-upmanship was becoming pathetic.

“That’s not what I meant, Merlin!”

“Maybe you think I’m ugly because, being stuck around you, I don’t smile very much!” and as soon as Merlin says it, he knows it’s too much, as well as not really being true. Arthur’s annoying at times, but he doesn’t make Merlin miserable. Even in the half light Merlin can see the way Arthur looks like he’s been slapped.

“’m sorry, Arthur, I didn’t mean that, I...”

“I don’t think you’re ugly.” Says Arthur quietly. Merlin stares at him for a moment. Eventually Arthur glances up again, his eyes cautious. He looks at Merlin, and seems to be begging a little, although he doesn’t say anything. Merlin just stares back, suddenly feeling like he’s in the middle of a dance he doesn’t know the moves to. Then Arthur is stepping forward, pushing Merlin back against the wall and kissing him. Merlin acts on instinct, practically throwing Arthur off of him, and staring at him wide-eyed in shock. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve without even thinking about it, but he sees Arthur register the movement like a bolt to the heart.

“I’m... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have... please... forgive me.” And then Arthur is practically running from the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone whose interested, the song I was imaging is Howard shore's Flaming Red Hair from Lord of the RIngs, which annoyingly I can't download or I would listen to all day!!


	2. Chapter 2

For a few moments, or maybe hours, Merlin is left staring at the space where Arthur had been. Arthur had kissed him. Arthur had actually tried to kiss him. But Arthur thought he was ugly. Except that if you kiss people you generally don’t think that they are ugly. And suddenly Merlin wonders if he’s been reading this all wrong. Maybe Arthur hasn’t been trying to make sure Merlin knew Arthur was the most attractive, maybe he just wanted Merlin to see him as attractive. And now Merlin has pushed him away and acted generally disgusted at Arthur kissing him. Except he’s not. He’s not sure how he feels. But, as annoying and obtuse as Arthur can be, he is at least Merlin's friend. And now he’s run off probably heartbroken, thinking that Merlin is disgusted with him. Shaking himself Merlin heads after Arthur. 

\---

Arthur is sat by the fire in his room. He grabbed a bottle of wine from the feast downstairs, which is just beginning to disperse. He's only just realised that it was still corked and he doesn't have a corkscrew, so he’s sat it on the table and is thinking about what a beautiful metaphor there must be in there somewhere. He leans his head against his hand and thinks about tomorrow morning, when Merlin wakes him. If Merlin wakes him. He might be so disgusted that he quits, have George wake him. What if he tells George... No, whatever Merlin is, he’s not cruel. Maybe he’ll just be awkward for a few days. Maybe after a month or two they’ll fall back into their normal banter. But it’ll never be the same, he knows Merlin will always be on edge with him from now on. He tries to force himself not to cry. But his chin wrinkles and his lip wobbles and he feels like a jilted teenager more than a warrior king. 

The door is flung open, and Arthur jumps up as Merlin runs into the room without so much as a knock. So, not that much has changed. He is marches across to Arthur, but when he’s a few feet away he stops, and seems to be nervous.

“Arthur, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you away like that.”

“You don’t need to apologise, Merlin. I shouldn’t have... pressed my suit like that... It was rude and a mistake and...”

“Arthur, you shocked me. I didn’t realise... I didn’t realise you felt like that.”

“I thought I was being quite obvious...” says Arthur. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let my feelings interfere any further. You won’t hear any more on the subject.” Says Arthur, eyes downcast.

“That’s a shame. It was quite fun seeing you stammer over a compliment.” Says Merlin, before he can stop himself. Then Arthur’s eyes are wide and staring at Merlin again. 

“Merlin, are you saying...” Merlin interrupts Arthur, his own heart hammering. 

“I don’t know how I feel... I thought all that strutting around and taking your shirt off was you trying to annoy me. I should have realised it was a bit more... but I didn’t. So you went from being a friend to shoving me against a wall and snogging me in a matter of minutes. It was a bit of a shock.” 

“And now?” asks Arthur, tentatively.

“Now, I’d like to take things a little slower. By which I mean, I’d quite like to rejoin the festival.” Says Merlin. Arthur’s face falls and he nods. He goes to sit down, but then Merlin’s hand is on his arm.

“I’d quite like you to join me.” Arthur can’t help the smile the breaks over his face. He turns to follow Merlin back outside. 

“And you’re paying for everything tonight, right?” says Merlin, stopping at the door.

“What?” 

“Well, you’re wooing me, right? Well, this time I expect you to do it properly. I'm starving after all that, so the first thing we’re going to do is find a sweetmeats seller, then you’re going to dance with me, and everyone will see how much better a dancer I am, and then...”

“Remind me again, why I’m agreeing to this!” says Arthur, scowling. 

“Because you think I’m handsome” says Merlin, grinning ear to ear. Arthur rolls his eyes, but he can’t deny it. 

“So, as I was saying, then we’re dancing, and then you can get me a few drinks form the tavern, and not the watered down stuff! I’ll need tomorrow morning off at least...” Arthur pushes him out of the door.


End file.
